Edward and Bella
by Melanietkd
Summary: Edward goes hunting Emmett and Bella cook. Emmett accidentally cuts bella with a knife Edward gets mad.


**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV.**

Edwards's eyes were pitch black. When I woke up I heard his angelic voice say:

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Edward."

"Love I have to go hunting"

When I heard that my eyes opened wide and I said:

"But but…"

"I know love, I'm sorry I really want to stay with you but I have to hunt."

"Alright. When will you be back?"

"Since I'm going alone ill only be going for 2 days."

"Ok then…"

He kissed me on my lips and left. Alice walked into his room and told me to get ready. I took my toiletries took a bath brushed my hair and teeth got dressed and went back to Edwards room.

"You take so long! Hurry up and go have your breakfast. I have plans for today."

"What do you mean by plans?" I asked her curiously.

"Shopping Duh!"

"Alice I really don't have the heart to go shopping." Come to think of it I never have the heart to shop.

"O COME ON!" she practically screamed out. "I don't suppose you have something better to do." Anything could be better than shopping with Alice I thought to myself. I finally finished my breakfast and Alice dragged me into her Porsche. She sped off all the way to Seattle. I don't think ill ever get used to vampires driving at their speed as long as I'm human.

"YAY! We're here!" said the excited little pixies voice. All I could think of was when Edward would be back. Right then Alice got a call from him.

"Hello"

"Alice! Bella's tired leave her alone! She doesn't want to go shopping!"

"How did you even know I took her shopping?"

"She texted me"

"Bye" Alice hung up on Edward.

"ALICE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TALK TO HIM!"

"O well"

We went into this very expensive store which I didn't like since it was expensive and Alice tends to buy what she thinks ill like.

I was dragging myself through the mall because I knew with Alice there is no way I could get out.

**Chapter 2**

We were finally done shopping and we went home and Alice took less than 10 seconds to unpack 10 bags full of unnecessary clothing. I was tired from all the walking that I went to bed at 8:30pm. When I woke up I was excited that Edward was going to be back. Everyone except Emmett went to get a quick 'snack'. I said

"Good Morning Emmett" and he greeted me back with a smirk on his face. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast when Emmett asked to help. I said sure because I knew if I didn't he would keep bothering me by asking. I was making a grilled cheese sandwich but I don't like the crust of toast bread. Emmett decided he should help. Before he started cutting he was like:

" Hey Bella look what I could do" he started juggling knives and one of them flew out of his hand and came directly to me and scratched me from right under my ribs all the way to the very top of my legs.

"Bella are you ok? I'm so sorry Bella." all I did was run into the washroom and wipe the blood when it finally stopped bleeding I thought it would most likely need stitches. The first thing that happened was Emmett ramming me into the wall and saying "If you tell Edward or anyone I swear I will hurt you so much!" He gave me a very scary glare and went away. Edward and the rest came back 30 minutes later and Emmett glared at me and took Rosalie to their room and Edward picked me up and ran upstairs and started kissing me. My shirt was raised a little and when we stopped kissing he saw the blood. He said

"Bella what is that?" I quickly covered my stomach and said" what?" "On your stomach I saw blood. " No you didn't" he quickly raised my shirt and asked me what happened. I didn't want to tell him because of Emmett's threat. He asked me how much lower the cut goes and I told him a bit. He carefully pulled down my pants a little bit (which was very awkward) and he saw the end. "Bella what happened?"

"Nothing"

"I'm asking you one more time WHAT HAPPENED?"

Emmett came into his room with a hat covering his lower body part and Edward quickly covered my eyes. "Emmett what are you doing here" "I just came here to remind Bella how much fun we had. Right Bella" "Ya absolutely" was my respond. Emmett went out of the room and Edward went right back to what happened to my stomach. 2 seconds later Emmett came back in this time with clothes on and glared at me like he did before. Edward demanded him to leave. Emmett left. He somehow dazzled me and made me tell him what happened to my stomach. I told him what happened and how Emmett threatened me and he was furious. First at Emmett, and then at me for not telling him. Emmett suddenly walked in the room this time with clothes on. He was very mad at me for telling Edward.

**Chapter 3**

Edward and Emmett starting fighting and I was just sitting there and watching. Then Emmett broke Edward's hand off and I saw it crawl back on. After seeing that I started feeling sick. I then saw Emmett's hand get ripped off and thrown into the forest, and Emmett went chasing after it. Edward came and lied down beside me and he saw the look on my face and asked what's wrong I told him I didn't feel so good after seeing his arm fall off and crawl back on. He eventually comforted me and I was falling asleep when Emmett came into Edward's room and I looked at him and he let go of his hand and I saw it crawl back on. I couldn't control myself and I threw up on the bed. The whole family must have heard me throwing up and they ran into Edward's room. Alice quickly changed the bed cover while Edward carried me in his arms. I was starting to feel a little better. Carlisle walked back in with Tylenol in one hand and water in the other. The next morning I was feeling fine and we went to school. I went back home after school and Edward was going to be at my house in about 20 minutes. That's when Emmett showed up carried me on his shoulder in the middle of the forest and said:

"I told you not to tell him!" and he rammed me into a tree which most likely left marks on my back. Then he broke my hand and said:

"I told you not to tell him or I would hurt you" after that he left me in the forest. About 15 minutes later Edward found me lying on the ground helped me up and quickly took me to his house. He noticed my hand was broken and he took me immediately to Carlisle. He put a cast on my arm.

"Who did this to you love?" asked Edward. I didn't reply. When Carlisle was done Edward took me to his room and asked me again. I didn't reply. This went on for about 30 minutes when Edward blew up and got on top of me and said "Bella I will find out eventually so tell me WHO DID THIS?" I couldn't help it, I couldn't stare at him and lie straight to his face I tried to look away but it was too hard. I told him what happened and he left and he was back in 5 minutes.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I took care of Emmett" He replied

"EDWARD! He's going to kill me! I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Bella don't you trust me? Don't you know ill protect you from him?"

"I do trust you Edward but you didn't protect me from him that's why my hand is broken" Emmett walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Bella I won't ever hurt you ever again" and he pulled me into a bear hug. Edward smiled and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and lay my head on his chest.

**PS: Its my first fanfiction please review! Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 4**


End file.
